Finally Home Again
by Dianna Brooks 99
Summary: But for how long? Valka's back, the ice is gone Astrid and Hiccup are taking it to the next level. What could possibly go wrong? this is what everyone is saying, but when a stranger from Valka's past threatens all of Berk, Valka has to make a choice. Keep it a secret and deal with it quietly, or reveal a nasty secret and risk losing the trust of her own son.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short first chapter guys I'm trying to do one perspective per chapter and this is my first fanfic so please send me some ideas for future chapters/fanfics and remember to check out Combined Gamers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada...**

Finally Home Again

_Valka_

I woke up, not first knowing where I was, then i remembered. I was home. It had been an entire month since I returned to Berk but i still feel like i should be waking up in the nest. With the alpha and his hypnotizing stare greeting me. But that was no more, the alpha was dead and so was my love, Stoick. I felt alone but really i wasn't at all. I still had my Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. Then there was Hiccup, my handsome son i had feared i would never see again, they when i did he was not angry with me but gave me a second chance without hesitation. He never knew me and somehow still took after me in many ways.

I snapped out of my day dream when i smelled something delicious. I looked out my door to my room to find Hiccup was making breakfast. Thank the gods he didn't inherit my cooking ability, the dragons seem to be the only ones who like it.

"Morning mom, sleep well?" he asked when he noticed me there.

"Yes, very well thank you son." i said in a cheery tone. "You certainly are up bright and early Mr. Chief."

"Well when you are 'Mr. Chief' you have to. Especially since we are so close to finish with that stupid ice so we can finish other repairs." he has been working so hard lately, up really early and not getting home till really late. I'd be surprised if he gets six hours of sleep a week.

"Maybe you should go back to bed for a few hours, the others and i can get started without you." i suggested.

"No its fine, the sooner we get started the sooner we finish." he served the eggs and we both ate while discussing other plans. After we finished, i cleaned up the plates. Just then there was a knock on the door and Hiccup got up to answer it.

"Hello milady." Hiccup greeted his girlfriend Astrid.

"Morning Astrid." i greeted

"Morning Mrs. Haddock." she returned

"Oh, just Valka is fine dear." i assured

"Well Hiccup the rest of us are ready to remove the ice over by the sheep farm, sure that will make Not-So-Silent-Sven happy." she said with a laugh.

"Well you better get going son, before Toothless starts getting restless." just then there was a large thump on the roof and the distinct roar of a Night Fury. "I'm coming Toothless.'' called Hiccup.

''I'll be right out.'' i said

''okay mom'' he smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've been at my grandparents and they don't have internet there so there was no way i could have uploaded it until now or even check the status of the last short one well i promise there will be limited boring stuff and i will get to the action (and some romance 3) as soon as i can. :) Dianna out**

Finally Home Again

_Hiccup_

"Toothless, plasma blast!" i said as Toothless fired a plasma blast at a large pillar of ice and shattered it instantly.

"Nice job, bud." Toothless cooed happily, he loved to blow things up (Not as much as the twins though) "So, what else can we blow up?" Tuffnut asked excitedly. "Yeah!" his sister agreed.

"Sorry Tuff, but that's finally the last of the Bewilderbeast ice on Berk, now we can finish all the little repairs." i explained and the twins both sighed unhappily.

"Okay gang, i have an announcement to make in the Great Hall.

I flew Toothless back to the Great Hall and was walking in when i was suddenly pulled off to the side.

"Gah! Astrid!" i half yelled "What are you doing?"

i asked her slightly flustered. "Just wanted to have a private 'chat' with my chief." she smiled in a way that just made my heart flutter.

"Okay then, the announcement can wait. Besides i have been meaning to ask you something anyway..."

Curious, she let me lead her to the cove, where i stood in front of her i felt my pocket to make sure it was still there.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Astrid asked very curious. Stormfly only wanted to play with Toothless but he shushed her knowing what was about to happen.

"Okay, well, here it goes. i knelt down and pulled the golden ring out of his pocket.

"Astrid, i love you more than anything in the world," she gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Astrid started to laugh and cry all it once.

"YES! Of course i will!" she yelled as she punched me in the arm. "Oh my gods i love you so much!" i put the ring on Astrid's finger, which was hard because we were both shaking.

I was proud of the ring i created, solid gold with an engraving that read '_To Astrid, my heart and soul belongs to you'. _Then our lips met and we joined in a long passionate kiss that lasted until we were both gasping for air.

"I think you have another announcement to make." she joked.

"I'll add it to the pile." i said back, kissing her once more.

We decided to head back because it was getting late. The flight back was hard because neither of us could sit still on our saddles but we made it back without falling off. After i wished her goodnight and we both tried to sleep but sleep was impossible.

The next morning, i immediately called a meeting in the Great Hall. After everyone was seated i began my speech.

"I would just like to announce that we have successfully remove all of the ice the Bewilderbeast left behind and now Berk can now go back to functioning the way it used to."

this earned a few hoots and cheers from the crowd.

"Now, that announcement was the smaller one. Saving the best for last. I would like to announce that Astrid and i, we are getting married."

There was a moment of silence and then all at once everyone was shouting and cheering and congratulating us. Then Fishlegs came up behind me and hoisted me up on his shoulder while laughing and handed me to the crowd where i was crowd surfing. I glanced over to find Astrid had also been hoisted into the air. She reached for my hand and i took it immediately and kissed it gently making her grin even wider.

- "Oh son I'm so proud of you!" Cried my mother as she threw her arms around me.

"Astrid!" she called as Astrid came over and hugged her too.

"I can't wait until you are part of our family! Well of course i did always consider you family but now it will be official!" she was rambling again. She rambles when she's excited, i ramble when I'm scared which isn't often.

"Thank you Valka." she said gratefully.

Its usually the chief who is the one to marry couples but since its the chief who is getting married, it was decided that my mother would preform the ceremony. There were a lot of details that needed to be worked out but there was plenty of time for that since the wedding wasn't going to finish being planned for about a month but everyone was so excited. Even Snotlout, who never really liked me but even he congratulated me on us on our engagement but then added:

"You know Astrid, its not to late to change your mind..." he said flexing his muscles. This earned him a punch from Astrid so hard he was knocked out

"In your dreams." she retorted

- It was a few weeks after our engagement we almost had everything ready to actually plan a wedding date. Astrid had already picked a dress, i have almost completely finalized the guest list (This includes some of our old friends such as Heather) and the what decorations we wanted.

"I think we should have white lilies." she suggested

"Hmm, how about red roses? It's more romantic." i said.

"Here's an idea! Lets have both that would be so pretty!" Astrid said enthusiastic

"That's a great idea." i replied kissing her on the cheek making her giggle.

"How about blue oleanders?" Mildew piped up then walked away laughing his head off. I had to grab Astrid's arm so that she didn't go after him.

"It's okay Astrid, he isn't invited anyway

"Hiccup?" someone called.

"Over here mom!" i called back. Something was off, she was smiling but it was quite obvious it wasn't genuine.

"Hiccup, I'm going to be out of town for a few days but i will be back soon." she was trying to keep the worry off her face.

"You okay, mom?" i asked noticing her expression.

"Oh yes dear, just... something i have to take care of." she assured. Toothless and Cloudjumper both made nervous growl-like sounds at each other. Something was definitely up, even the dragons knew it.

My mother walked out of the hall, got on Cloudjumper and flew off.

"I wonder where she's going..." Astrid speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I don't know but there is something up, i can feel it." i told her

- _Where did Valka go? What does she have to take care of? Will this mess up the wedding? I guess we have to wait for chapter 3 to find out. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and i hope to make the others as long as this one if not longer. Until next time, Dianna out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Dianna here had a long weekend but at least i was able to complete two chapters in one weekend, but with the lack of internet i have i wasn't able to upload chapter 2 until Monday. I'm trying to upload a new chapter every other day. Oh well, here is the anticipated chapter 3. Remember to go check out my best friend/sister Combined Gamers, Dianna out.**

Finally Home Again

_Valka_

"Come on, Cloudjumper." i said as i was leaving. As i took off i looked over and saw my son and my future daughter-in-law waving to me with worried expressions and fake smiles. It took two days to get to where i was going. Now when people say Berk is twelve days north of hopeless, they mean by boat. The island of hopeless is only a two day trip by dragon. The island of hopeless is where most banished people go, making it very well known. But a lot of people didn't know it was an _actual_ place.

As i walked through the island getting many stares from some of the residents but i didn't care. I was here for one person only.

"Valka!" called out a familiar voice.

"Camikazi... just the devilish sister i wanted to see." i said sarcastically

"Oh why so glum chum? Your not still mad about _that _are you?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here because you violated the terms of your banishment." i said my expression unchanging.

"What ever could you mean?" she said a little too innocently.

"Cut the act Camikazi, i saw you on Berk!" i was positive it was her. I wouldn't have come here otherwise. Not only did i see her there myself, but my man on the inside informed me that she had left the island.

"Please i haven't been on Berk since the last time i snuck out." as she spoke the grin on her face grew wider and wider, she did something. I could tell.

"How are you going to prove it anyway? You gonna get Derrick to back you up? Good luck with that." she knew. She knew about Derrick, my informant.

"What have you done?" i ask horrified.

"Derrick knew too much, so i erased his memory. By erasing him from existence!" She started to laugh like the sick, twisted person i knew she truly was.

"Oh come on Vallie, he wasn't that important." she sneered then added "And because i didn't do it on Berk, you cant charge me with murder." this made her grin again.

"Third times the charm Camikazi, if you violate your banishment again it's execution for you."

I had no more intention of staying, i was about to get on an antsy Cloudjumper and take off when she shouted:

"Isn't that up to your son, Hiccup, to decide? He is the chief after all, but a guess he's busy planning his wedding. Give Hiccup and his pretty blonde fiance my best wishes!" then laughed maniacally again.

She knew about everything. Derrick, Hiccup's wedding, even Astrid. How? This question troubled me so as i set down on a random empty island to make camp for the night so Cloudjumper could rest. Cloudjumper made a fire while i leaned back against a rock and ate an apple. Cloudjumper sniffed my hand and i tossed him a fish. He put his large head on my lap and i stroked his head and he cooed softly.

"We must protect our own." i said to the dragon.

"She is crazy, she is destructive, she is... AARRGG!" i let out a frustrated cry. This made the dragon growl in concern.

"The worst part is we can't do _anything _until she makes another move. But i fear it may be too

late by that point." a single tear slid down my face. All i could think about was my family, she knew about them. She was going to do something, i knew it. I let my mind stop racing enough to slowly drift asleep.

- I woke up with a start at the sound of a Terrible Terror screaming in my ear.

"Crazy Terrors, always screaming at everything." i noticed the sky, it had to be ten o'clock

"Come on Cloudjumper we slept in." we raced back to Berk and made it there just before daybreak the next day.

I slowly opened the door to find Hiccup asleep at the table. By the looks of it he was working on some plans and just fell asleep. Toothless was excited to see me, he jumped up from his spot on the floor to come greet me and i put my hand on his nose where he liked to be rubbed.

The sound of Toothless suddenly getting up was enough to wake Hiccup. Everyone on Berk was a light sleeper, years of dragon attacks ensured that.

"Mom?" Hiccup yawned

"Hello dear, sorry to wake you i just got back now." i said scratching Toothless behind the ears

"What time is it?" he asked while stretching.

"The sun is just rising now go back to sleep." i ensured

"Did you eat? I could make some breakfast..." that's so like him, always putting others before himself.

"No thanks dear I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed." i yawned taking off my fur cloak and boots.

"okay, I'm glad your back safely." he smiled

"So am i." but all i could think of was _How much longer will anyone be safe?_ I went into my room and fell into a troublesome sleep.

-"Oh Valka." I heard someone say as I opened my eyes to find I wasn't at home, in fact I didn't know where I was at all. This place was burning, charred rubble everywhere.

"Oh Valka." the person sang again I look up to find my sister staring back at me.

"Where am I? What have you done Camikazi?" I demanded.

"Take another look around." she said with an unsettling smile. I did as she said and noticed some key landmarks, I knew _exactly_ where I was. A small scream escaped my lips I realized I was still on Berk.

"Where is my son? Tell me right now!" I screamed. She said nothing but simply gestured behind me. I turned to find both Astrid and Hiccup laying next to each other, their fingers barely touching. She had a Nadder spike though her stomach and he looked as if he had been hit in the head by a Gronkle.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance, Vallie." she started to laugh.

"Hiccup!" I yelled rushing over to him pleading for him to wake but he never did, I put my head to his chest searching for his strong steady heartbeat. Instead, I find silence.

I just started screaming. A scream that lasted even after I woke up from that terrible nightmare. It was late after noon, Hiccup had already left and I was alone. Well except for Cloudjumper, who had come into my room with concern. I sort of held his face to help calm down.

"It's okay Cloudjumper, just a nightmare." I got up and walked outside to find a dragon race was about to start. I decided to watch in attempt to forget what I had just saw, and hope it wont come true. But with my sister, you never know.

- _Dun dun duuuuuun! Did I scare you for a second? Naw I couldn't end this story like that, not yet anyway. LOL cant wait until I upload this. Remember if you have any ideas or tips for future chapters I will read them and if I end up using them (Which I most likely will) I will give you a shout out. Thanks for all the love and support I appreciate it luv ya long time._

_Dianna out._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SARRY I had school project mania going on so this chapter is late I'm trying to post as many chapters as possible asap well here it is chapter 4.**

Finally Home Again

_Hiccup _

"Today's the day, right bud?" I said straightening the collar on my shirt as Toothless cooed in excitement.

"Toothless I swear if you lick me no fish from me for a week, you will have to get off your dragon butt and get them yourself." trying to be as serious as possible. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Gobber entered.

"Ah, there he is, the man of the hour." he said giving me a pat on the back.

"Just a reminder, be in the great hall in ten minutes." he said

"I will, just finishing up." I said while shining my prosthetic for the millionth time.

"Your nervous." he said smiling at me.

"Wha- what? Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I'm only marrying the girl of my dreams." I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hiccup, it's okay to be nervous you're marrying the most violent girl on the island after all. Come on, let's got to the Great hall, they're expecting us." he said leading me towards the hall.

Upon entry I was greeted with hoots and cheers as I stood in front of my mother who would be conducting the ceremony. She placed a hand on my cheek and said:

"I am so, so proud and happy for you, and your father would be too."

My chest tightened slightly at remembrance of my father but I ignored it. I wasn't about to let anything spoil today.

"Thank you, mom." I said with a smile.

I spotted my friends in the crowd, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Even Heather and Eret showed up. They gave me a wave and I waved back.

"The bride has arrived!" someone in the crowd shouted.

I looked up and there she was, my beautiful bride. She was wearing an elegant white gown that cuts off at the ankles so it didn't wrap around her feet. Her hair was in a braided bun with little white flowers. Her bouquet had white lilies and red roses just like we agreed, the hall was also covered in these flowers. She has never been more beautiful. She walked up and stood on the in front of me.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered to her.

"Shut up." she whispered back.

I laughed a little as my mom started the ceremony.

"Quiet down now, everyone. We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of our great chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and the most dangerous woman on Berk, Astrid Hofferson." there were a few cheers from the crowd.

"Astrid, do you take Hiccup as your husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she said

"Hiccup, do you take Astrid as your wife, till death do you part?"

"I do." I said without hesitation.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife." she turned to me.

"You may kiss the bride."

I swept Astrid off her feet in a long passionate kiss that made the crowd cheer deafeningly.

Someone started playing music and soon we all were dancing. Astrid and I danced for a long time until we were both dizzy so we sat down at a long table for the bride and groom and some special guests. At our table we had my mother of course, Lotus (Astrid's mother), Heather, Eret, Fishlegs, the twins and yes, Snotlout. The party went on for hours, at the end of the night Gobber asked if anyone wanted to say a few words. Then someone I've never met piped up.

"I would like to say something." said the woman.

My mother tensed up with a mix of shock and anger on her face. Why? Who was this woman? Why does her presence make me feel uncertain about _my _safety when I don't know her?

"Who are you? Your not on the guest list!" said Gobber a little annoyed that someone snuck in under his watch.

"I'm an old friend." she claimed.

This woman was wearing clothes made of a variety of animal hides and furs. Her hair was reddish-brown streaked with grey and she sort of resembled my mother. I ignored this fact more curious of what she had to say.

"Hiccup darling, I'm so excited I could make it for your wedding. It's been so long since the last time I saw you, well I have know you since you-" she was interrupted by my mother who I hadn't even noticed she got up.

"A word." she said dragging the woman out by her arm not letting her continue.

I could feel Astrid squeezing my hand tighter and I turned to her.

"I'm sure it's fine, just someone who wanted to get in but didn't make the list. My mom probably just went to tell her off." I said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah probably." she said dismissively.

"Come on it's late, lets rap up this party and go home Mrs. Haddock." I joked.

She laughed and punched me lightly in the arm.

- _ooh Astrid and Hiccup have finally tied the knot and Camikazi come to 'Congratulate' them. Valka seemed pretty steamed that her sister violated her banishment again. I wonder what she's going to do about it. Guess we will find out next time. Dianna out._


	5. Chapter 5

**The writer's block is real. Christmas is coming up soon so I'll see if I can fit in a Snoggletog special into my schedule. :) Dianna out.**

Finally Home Again

_Valka_

"A word." I said as I dragged my sister out of the hall by her arm.

"What? I can't congratulate my nephew and my niece-in-law on their wedding day?" she said with fake confusion.

"You know what I have to do now! I told you if you came back again, it would be execution." I whispered pulling her farther away from the hall.

"Oh, come on Vallie you wouldn't hurt your own sister." Just for that I punched her in the face.

She fell to the ground actually surprised that I hit her, but quickly got up rubbing her jaw.

"That was rude." she said flatly

"So is testing my patients." I countered.

Then Hiccup and Astrid exited the hall I quickly pulled Camicazi away so they didn't see us. It worked, they just walked past us without even glancing our way. I waited till they were out of view to get up.

"You had your chance Camicazi, you will be remanded to our jail until your execution is scheduled." I said forcing her hands behind her back and tied them with a rope I found from a pile of left over repair supplies.

"I'd like to see you try." she sneered.

Before I could finish tying her hands she suddenly jerked from my grasp and let out a loud high-pitched whistle. Suddenly a large dragon swooped down from the sky and landed between us.

It was nothing I've ever seen before. All black with red markings on it's head and tail, it had two large horns that were clearly razor-sharp like it's claws.

It used it's horn to free Camicazi from her bindings and let out a roar so loud I had to cover my ears.

This attracted a lot of attention, people ran from the hall to see what was happening. Even Hiccup and Astrid had grabbed their dragons to see what was happening.

My sister climbed on her dragon and looked at the crowd.

"My name is Camicazi!" she yelled over the commotion.

"Valka Haddock is not the person you think she is. She is a conniving backstabber!" she screamed.

"The only backstabber here is you Camicazi." I said trying to remain calm.

"You Valka, need to be put in your place." she out her hand on her dragon's head

"And that is exactly what I am going to do." the dragon growled and I knew what was coming next.

"Cloudjumper!" I screamed as the dragon prepared to fire.

Cloudjumper jumped in front of me shielding me with his wings as the dragon shot out a red flame that made even Cloudjumper, with his 100% fireproof scales. Scream in pain.

When it was over Cloudjumper fell to the ground. His back was scorched and oozing green dragon blood.

"Cloudjumper! No!" I lifted his head glad to find he was still breathing as I felt his hot, fishy breath in my face.

"Mom!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to my side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he was panicking slightly.

"No, I'm fine but we need to help Cloudjumper." my dragon being to only thing on my mind at the moment.

I glanced up to see my sister was long gone. Toothless slowly approached Cloudjumper nudging him with his nose but received no response.

Since there was no way to move him, Gothi and Gobber worked together right there in front of the hall to heal my dragon as Hiccup lead me away.

"Who was she mom? I know that you know." he asked very seriously.

_No. _I thought to myself. _Hiccup can't know about her._

"Mom?" he asked again

_Come on Valka. Think of something believable._

"That was Camicazi. She was an old friend of mine who wanted to marry your father but he chose me over her. She got jealous and tried to kill me. Stoick saved me and banished her." I thought it was pretty believable, but I couldn't look him in the eyes while I lied to his face.

"I'm so sorry she ruined your wedding day Hiccup, go with Astrid and enjoy your honeymoon. I just want to stay with Cloudjumper for a while."

"Okay mom, don't worry. He will be fine just, get some rest when you feel like it okay?"

"Alright son." I said as I moved towards Cloudjumper who was still unconscious.

I watched as he took Astrid's hand and walked away. I sat there watching Gothi and Gobber worked on Cloudjumper as I wondered what I was going to do next.

- _Ooh Valka just lied to her own son! How long can she keep this secret hidden? What about Cloudjumper? Will he be okay? Was Valka's lie completely a lie? Will Camicazi strike again? So many questions. Hopefully I can think of the answers! Till next time, Dianna out._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know a lot of ppl think "HOW WAS THAT DRAGON SO STRONG!" and yes I got a bit of backlash saying it was a stupid idea but if you imbeciles waited until this chapter to rage it would make more freaking sense god you people are impatient '_' Dianna out.**

Finally Home Again

_Fishlegs_

"I'm telling you Meatlug, it makes no sense!" I said while rubbing her between the ears.

"How was that dragon able to burn right through the scales of a Stormcutter?" she moved a little closer to Cloudjumper who was about 10 feet away.

Then I noticed something. While Gothi and Gobber were cleaning the wound I saw a black sludge in the wound. I got closer to take a better look.

"Hey Gothi, what's that black stuff?" I asked pointing to it.

She took a closer look, smudging a little on her finger and brought it to her nose to sniff it. She immediately recoiled wiping her finger on the ground

"What? What is it?" I asked seeing her reaction.

She grabbed a stick and began to draw in the scorched earth since we couldn't move Cloudjumper elsewhere. I looked at the drawing carefully even though I was pretty good at translating Gothi's drawings, some of these were a bit foreign.

"An... acid?" she nodded so I continued reading.

"Acid that gets stronger, when hot. The hotter it is the stronger it is. Right?" I asked she confirmed what I read.

"Oh! That explains how it burnt right though Cloudjumper's thick scales!" I exclaimed

"Acid that gets stronger when heated more and more, mixed with tremendous firepower. Is... extremely dangerous." I suddenly thought of what could happen if we encountered it again and shivered slightly.

"What?" asked Valka, who had been zoned out staring at her dragon for an hour.

"I know what happened to Cloudjumper." I said as I filled her in on the rest of the story.

"I see." she said "I've never heard of such a dragon, and if Camicazi has something like that, Gods help us all." she said as she sat back down lost in thought again.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked Gobber looking at the dragon who was starting to stir.

"That's okay laddie, you should head home know, get some rest." he said turning back to Cloudjumper.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." I said as I boarded Meatlug and took off towards my house

in the south part of the village.

When I got home I put on a simple night shirt and sat on my bed.

Meatlug saw my face and came up and licked my face with her warm tongue.

"Oh come on girl, lets go to sleep." I told her scratching her ears once more.

Meatlug laid down on her stone slab and fell asleep immediately. Me on the other hand, I knew this was going to be a long night.

- _I made this chapter short on purpose to clear up the confusion from the last chapter from this guest guy who kept saying my idea of Cloudjumper getting injured was stupid (Although he spelled stupid wrong almost every time he used the word) but anyway the support for this story tramples one guy's opinion. Thanks so much guys luv ya long time. Dianna out._


End file.
